Wraiths of Maklegor
Originally known as the Wardens of Benedictions, the Wraiths of Maklegor are led by Plague Lord Maklegor and his Sorcerer Lieutenant Alasdair Erasmos. The Wraiths of Maklegor are a warband of mutants and heretics that constantly seek to further prove their unholy faith in the Dark Gods. The Wraiths of Maklegor carved a home for themselves in the Dragontooth Nebula in the darkest corner, making their base of operations an empire of seven worlds. Using their dark magic and their heretical technology the Wraiths turned Noshorth into a garden of Nurgle, all death and life occurs only because Nurgle wills it. Originally moving into the Dragontooth Nebula on a Crusade for the Emperor, the Wardens of Benediction and their second company captain Maklegor would be corrupted by an ancient relic of chaos that would corrupt the Wardens from the inside out. Eventually Maklegor removed all obstacles in his way and took command of his fellows as Chaos Lord Maklegor. Organization Above all else, Chaos Lord Maklegor is in control of his Wraiths. He is the ultimate power within the Warband, and it is his word that is law. Below Maklegor the Wraith lay his numerous lieutenants that are in authority over the various Cults and hordes that make up the mass of his servants. Above all his servants is Alasdair Erasmos chief Sorcerer and former cult leader of the Ascended Conflagration, a cult that was formerly led by former Chaos Lord Erasmos. Below the Amalgamate are numerous Sorcerers, minor Chaos Lords, and mighty heretical Techpriests. Underneath these influential individuals are the commanding officers. While Maklegor's lieutenants are in overall charge of his Warband, it is the commanding officers who run the ground forces. The commanding officers vary from Astrates to traitor Guardsman. As a martial force the Wraiths of Maklegor primarily operate on the ground, with their fleets providing global support and preventing any cowards from fleeing their gleefully gifted death. The Wraiths of Maklegor fight like their spiritual brethren, and physical brethren combined. Making heavy use of corrupted bionics and plagues, the Wraiths honor both the Death Guard and the Iron Hands. Assaulting their enemies machinery with murder cogitators and corrupted machine spirits while they bomb their foes with long-ranged artillery and plague bombs. The Wraiths of Maklegor are not just an astrate force. Countless cultists, traitor guardsman, and heretical mechanicus creations are brought alongside the Astrate Wraiths. Harvesting their recruits for their armies from their seven worlds, Maklegor and his servants come in tides of death. Very often it is the traitor Guardsman and heretical Techpriests that arrive on world first. Their corrupted machines and soldiers lurching across the battlefield, and only when the enemy thinks they know despairs do the true Wraiths of Maklegor descend on the battlefield. Bringing with them the firepower only a Chaos Space Marine of Nurgle could, the Wraiths trudge endlessly towards the final act. Above all though the Wraiths of Maklegor focus on unrelenting manpower and titanic might. When one Wraith falls, seven take it's place. ... Geneseed ... Culture and Cult ... Notable Members Maklegor Diantus ... Alasdair Erasmos ... Xerokar Dubbiel ... Angechar Oriadius ... Magnath Belaris ... Tarkehart Nelcalai ... Skahr Incarael ... Azkaeton Blantar ... Audoc Messius ... Warfare and Tactics ... Warband Fleet ... Relations ... Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Category:Eye of Anutk Category:Excommunicate Traitoris Category:Nurgle Category:7th Founding